Can't You Remember?
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: In a deep part of a hidden forest, lies an abandoned mansion. Colorful mist floats around the forest, and no soul can ever be brave enough to come inside. When a young boy has no choice, he'll find himself in a deep pit. One he can't get out of, no matter how hard he tries.
1. Introduction

_A.N./ New story, guys! I hope this one becomes popular among you, and that you like it! I feel excited about writing a story on ghosts and supernatural things. So, I'm going to make this little note short! Read on, dear readers!_

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Introduction=

* * *

A beautiful, peaceful city rests surrounded by beautiful scenery. Landmarks surround the little city of Starryview*****, luring people in. Starryview is the world's biggest tourist attraction, but it's not just the beautiful scenery that makes this city so popular...

A dark forest stands out from the rest of the peaceful scenery. Mist seems to dance along the forest's borders, luring anyone in. Ghosts and other monsters seem to haunt these dark woods. But, how do they know? Not a single soul brave enough has ever set foot on the mysterious forest.

Of course, mysteries were meant to be solved.

And one young soul might be willing enough to do so...

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I kept on running, trying to get out of _their_ field of vision.

"Hey, watch where you're going, son!"

I apologized for bumping into the man and continued running. I could hear _them_ calling out my name, coming closer towards me.

I could see my apartment from here, and quickly put my hand in my right pocket. I finally found my key and I held it securely in my hand. _Their_ shouts got louder, and they were coming closer. I quickly made it up the stairs and found my apartment number. I put the key into the keyhole and tried to open the door as quickly as I could.

_'Come on, Come on!'_

I heard a 'click' and quickly opened the door. Once I was safely inside, I immediately closed my door with the key. I looked through the little hole in the door to see _they_ were passing right by my apartment.

I let out a sigh of relief, and just stood there reclining on the door.

I felt my phone buzz on my left pocket, and I quickly pulled it out. I didn't bother checking the caller I.D., since I already knew who it was.

"Hey Kaito."

"Hey man! How's it going? Did _they_ follow you home?"

I sighed out of frustration and said, "Yes, _they_ definitely followed me home. Why can't _they_ just leave me alone?! I'm no different from other guys..."

I could sort of sense Kaito was smiling on the other end as he said, "Come on, Len! You know other guys would suicide if they could get your good looks!"

"Yeah, but why did _fangirls_****** have to be included in the package?"

Kaito just laughed, "Well, all things come with a price, right?"

"Yes... My good looks are both a blessing and a curse..."

Kaito kept on laughing, "Yeah, whatever you say, Len. I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later. Sayonara." I heard a beep, and then I put my phone back in my pocket.

I looked at the time and quickly ran into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and took a warm shower.

* * *

After the shower, I changed into a simple yellow shirt with a banana on the front, jeans, and yellow Converse. My hair was up in my usual messy bangs and signature ponytail. I reached for my keys and my phone, then walked towards the door. Once I was outside, I locked the door and walked next door towards Mrs. Sakine's apartment.

I knocked on the wooden door and waited for her to come out. She opened the door, and quickly let me inside. She was wearing a simple, white, short-sleeved shirt, a red skirt with black leggings, and black ballerina flats.

I walked towards the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. I turned towards Mrs. Sakine, who was taking out a plate of food. She walked towards me with the food and set it down on the table.

"Ittadakimasu*******!"

After that was said, they ate their meal.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Sakine."

"Make sure you wake up earlier for breakfast, and I've told you countless times, just call me Meiko!"

I shook my head while laughing and walked towards my apartment. I put the key into the keyhole, and opened the door. I quickly ran inside after closing the door with the key.

I changed into yellow pajama pants, still keeping the shirt I had on when I went to Mrs. Sakine's house. I sat on the edge of my bed, facing the window. It showed Starryview's famous dark forest, the mist still lingering around its borders. Then I ask the same question I always ask before I go to bed.

_'What is the mist...?'_

* * *

_A.N./ So, I hope you like! Please review, and tell me what you think! Opinions are greatly appreciated! ^-^_

*****_- I made the city up! ;)_

******_- How many of you thought it was bullies or something? Nop. Just fangirls. xD_

*******_- For those of you who don't know, this is what Japanese people say before they eat a meal._

_Maybe instead of stars, I should do numbers... what do you guys think? Please tell me, so I can decide!_


	2. Chapter 1: Starryview High School

_A.N./ A new chapter for Can't You Remember? ! AH! I'm just so excited for this story, I updated earlier! xD Again, I do hope it's to everyone's liking. (Since last chapter was only the introduction...) So, I'll just do a couple review replies, and we'll start!_

**mirrorsound**:_ Thank you! Trust me, this story will get interesting later on! (I hope...) And here's the next chapter, my good friend! (Even if I don't even know you... xD)_

**MizuneMinamiki**:_ So, I'll use _*****_ for now... :) And, I actually tend to get a bit repetitive, but I'm working on fixing that little flaw! ^-^ Thank you for being honest! And doesn't Len deserve some fangirls? ;) And I thank you again for the compliments! :3_

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 1: Starryview High School=

* * *

...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

I groaned as I stretched my right hand to shut the annoying thing. I sat up tiredly while rubbing my eyes. I released a yawn from my mouth while glancing at my alarm clock. 6:15 A.M.. I groaned as I got up from the bed. Then, I slowly walked towards my shower.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing my school's uniform. It was almost entirely black and blue; the official colors of Starryview High School. I wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath a black jacket. The black jacket had blue designs around the end of the sleeves, with the school's logo on the top left of the jacket. Why was I wearing a yellow shirt beneath the jacket? Because the color for that was optional. I wore black pants, with black dress shoes.***** I reached for my yellow backpack and quickly grabbed my key.

I unlocked my door, and quickly made it next door, to Mrs. Sakine's. I knocked on her door, and waited for her to open it.

There was a loud noise behind the door, and I could hear a few curses from inside. After a couple minutes, Mrs. Sakine opened the door dressed in a red shirt, black pajama pants, and red house slippers. She had an apron over her, covered in cooking materials. Upon seeing it was me, she quickly took the apron off. "Glad to see you on time, Len-Len!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can see you didn't wake up too early, and stop calling me that!"

"I only do that because you're so adorable~!" She tried ruffling my hair, but I quickly stepped inside before she could.

I looked towards the table to see good old eggs and bacon. I quickly sat down and said "Ittadakimasu" before eating my breakfast.

* * *

"Have a good day, Len! Be careful!"

"You too, Mrs. Sakine! And shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?"

Sakine-san laughed and hopped back in her red car. She drives me to and from school, since she thinks walking would be troublesome, and there's all sorts of crazy tourists in the way. I just decided not to argue.

I turned my back towards Starryview High, Starryview's high school for those who are more likely to succeed in life... Succeed my-

"Yo, Len!"

My train of thought was cut off because of a certain blue-haired boy.

I turned towards my side to see none other than popular Kaito Shion.

"Hey, Kaito-san!" He then started smiling at me like the idiot he is.

Now I'm annoyed, "Okay, what's up?"

He smirked and said, "The sky?"

I quickly smacked him with my backpack, causing him to fall to the ground. "No, you idiot! Why are you smiling at me like that!"

Kaito got up and dusted off his pants. He turned to the side with a slight blush on his face. He mumbled something I couldn't comprehend.

I tilted my head to the side, "What did you say?"

He mumbled it a little louder, but all I could make out was "yesterday" and "date".

Putting the two words together, I asked, "Who did you go on a date with?"

He was opening his mouth to reply, when suddenly...

"KAITO~!"

The next couple of seconds went by a bit quickly, but Kaito was suddenly on the floor. On top of him, was a girl with long, teal hair tied up in pigtails. She wore the girl's uniform; a white, long-sleeved shirt with a sort-of sailor thing****** around the neckline with a huge bow at the end of the neckline. She wore a short black skirt that reached to her thighs, along with black flats and blue socks that reached just below the knee. The sailor-thing was the color of the student's choice, and her's was teal. I instantly recognized her as Starryview High's most popular girl, Hatsune Miku.

Miku quickly got off of the poor boy. She helped him up, and Kaito had a small blush on his cheeks. So, he finally confessed, huh? Then, where have I been?! I was planning on recording his confession... The look on his face while he confessed would have been hilarious!

So, finally putting the pieces together, Kaito was dating Miku. Cool... Now, where's that white-haired boy so I won't be all by myself here...

As if on cue, a boy with white hair with part of it sticking up walked towards me. He had the boy's uniform, only with a white shirt underneath.

He held up his hand to high-five me, and I did. "Ohayo*******, Len!"

I put my hand down, "Ohayo, Piko-san!"

He walked besides me as we all went inside the school.

* * *

It was now lunch time, and I was sitting in front of Miku as I ate my banana sandwich. Don't judge me, you probably put tomatoes******** in your sandwich. Yuck...

In Starryview High, they let students eat outside to 'grab some fresh air during the day'. The tables look just like picnic tables, and there are some Sakura trees around to add a more "peaceful" atmosphere. Of course, when they serve us food, we have to go into the actual cafeteria. We don't usual eat there, depending on outdoor conditions. I mean, what kind of idiot would eat out in the rain or snow?

Miku ate her leek sandwich happily as Kaito stared at her while licking his ice cream. Piko had a regular sandwich*********, and was now sipping the straw on his milk.

This is boring...

Miku suddenly put down her sandwich and said, "So, Kaito, when's our next date?"

Kaito looked away from her and said, "Maybe Friday? I'll take you to see a new movie..."

Miku's eyes lit up, "That sounds good to me! But, please don't choose a scary one!"

Kaito slowly nodded and went back to his ice cream.

"MIKU!"

We all looked towards Miku's best friend. She had long, cherry colored hair. A part of it was sticking up into the air, like Piko's hair. She had the girl's uniform, only with a red sailor-thing and bow.

Miku turned towards the girl, "Hey, Miki-chan! What's up?"

"Please come! It's urgent!" Before Miku could reply, Miki took her away.

"Take her to a scary movie."

Kaito and I turned towards Piko's sudden statement.

"But, she told me not to!"

Piko shook his head, "If you want to get closer, take her to a scary movie**********. On the scary parts, she'll hug the nearest thing to her; you."

Kaito nodded in understanding. "Great plan, Piko!"

I had a comment, but I decided not to say anything. Don't want to ruin the ice-cream loving idiot's mood...

* * *

_A.N./ And I'm ending it here! Honestly, I had a bit of problems coming up with ideas on how to end this, so I just ended it here._

*****_- My own, made-up boy's uniform! ^-^_

******_- I used the term "sailor-thing" since I didn't actually know what it was called... ^-^" For the girl's uniform, imagine Rin's shirt, but with long sleeves._

*******_- For those who may not know, Ohayo means "Good Morning" in Japanese. You only use this when saying it to close people. To people you aren't close to, you say "Ohayōgozaimasu"._

********_- I'm just wondering, how many of you actually put tomatoes in your sandwich? xD I don't, actually... Don't hate me!_

*********_- Piko gets a regular sandwich because I don't think he has a character item. I always thought it was a USB drive or something, but someone told me it was garlic... I just looked at that person with crazy eyes. Who would pick garlic as their favorite food? But, I'm not sure, so I'm giving him a regular sandwich!_

**********_- Piko, where did you get such a cliche idea from?_

_Please review! Audience matters, and if the audience isn't participating, how am I supposed to know what you think about? I don't bite, guys! And opinions/tips are greatly appreciated! And I would like to give a special thank you to **MizuneMinamiki **for the opinion! I do repeat a lot, and I'm really trying to avoid doing that. I'll try using synonyms... ^-^"_


	3. Chapter 2: Mist Forest

_A.N./ Hello, everyone! I'm so excited! My birthday is in two weeks! xO I already have a guess on what my parents might give me! I'm just so excited! ^-^_

**polomints63:**_ Sorry for not replying earlier! My deepest apologies! Your review was pretty short, but I'm glad you reviewed anyways! ^-^ And I'm glad you think it's good!_

**MizuneMinamiki:**_ Yep! They had the character items, so why not use them? And Miku might kill Kaito for that... We'll wait and see... And thank you! I try... I love reading your reviews! They make me feel happy! ~(^o^)~ xD_

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 2: Mist Forest=

* * *

The next day I woke up like any other regular day. I took a shower, changed into my uniform, and went to Mrs. Sakine's for breakfast. She drove me to school, which is where I am right now.

Right now I'm in second period. The bell is about to ring to dismiss students to third period.

_...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!_

I quickly collected my stuff and put my materials in my backpack. I hoisted it on my back as I walked out the door. Kaito's in the class next door, so I waited for him to come out. I haven't seen him yet since I arrived late this morning and had to head straight for homeroom. He finally did, and I'm guessing Piko's advice backfired...

I had to resist the urge to laugh, "Dude, what happened?"

He sighed and said, "I'll tell you during lunch..."

* * *

We were all sitting in our lunch table. I was next to Kaito, and across from Piko. Miku was sitting next to Piko, and her best friend, Miki, was sitting next to her in an extra chair.

We were all sitting still, except for two people. Miki was trying to wake a sleeping Miku up, while Kaito was poking his ice cream. Kaito currently had a black eye and a couple bruises here and there. Thanks to the Nurse's approval, Kaito was allowed to wear sunglasses during classes to hide the nasty thing*****. According to him, he's been wearing them all day today. But, when I waited for him at the end of second period, he took them off because they were a discomfort.

Kaito finally sighed and said, "Okay, here's what happened. Miku and I were going to the movie theater to get tickets to a new scary movie that just came out."

Piko and I nodded and told him to continue, "I blindfolded her all the way inside so she wouldn't see which movie we were going to watch. Once we got inside, we took our seats and I took the blindfold off of her. The movie started out nice and peaceful, but then the scary parts came in. Miku hung on to me as if her life depended on it. A little while later, she started thinking I was the monster from the movie and-"

"Let me guess," I said, "she tried defending herself and punched you right in the eye, right?"

He hung his head down, meaning I was right. That... would've been totally funny to see!

Kaito must have noticed I was laughing a little because then he stepped on my foot. I winced, but tried to ignore the pain.

Piko turned towards Miki and asked, "What happened after that?"

Miki glared at Kaito and said, "She told me that when she came back home, she couldn't sleep due to the nightmares she's been getting. You idiot!"

Miki slapped the back of Kaito's head, causing him to wince from the pain. I feel sorry for the poor guy... But, I guess, technically, it's all Piko's fault...******

* * *

The last bell of the day has rung and we were now on vacation! It's only three weeks long, but at least we have a break from school! We were now walking home. Sakine-san didn't pick me up today because she had work, so I had to walk home with Piko, Kaito, Miku, and Miki.

"Hey guys," Miki said, "let's go through here! It's a shortcut towards my house!"

Miku raised her hand halfway in the air, "It's a shortcut to my house, too."

Piko and I looked at each other. That passage leads towards the Mist Forest. According to stories, a group of tourists goes there, and when they come back out, a couple of people end up missing. And I heard that the people that go missing are mostly males... But, before any of us could argue, Kaito already said yes.

Piko and I shrugged and slowly followed behind them. Nobody said a word as we walked. It was seriously awkward... Then I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly turned around, but nothing was there.

"Len," I turned towards Miku, "are you okay?"

I gave her a smile, "Yes, I'm fine. I must be imagining things..."

She looked uncertain, but kept walking with Kaito at her side.

We soon made it towards the Mist Forest. The mist sure is amazing. Seeing it up close now, I could see the mist moved as if it were looking for something. There was some light pink mist here, purple mist there, and even blue mist. It sure was amazing...

"Len, you coming?"

I turned towards Piko and gave him a slight nod, "I'll catch up in a sec."

He gave me a look of worry, "Alright, but don't stay here too long! You know what happens, right?"

I gave him a smile, "I know, I'll be fine."

He gave me one last glance before turning around and walking towards the others.

I looked back towards the mist, "So, this is the famous Mist Forest? It sure is amazing..."

I must have stared at the mist for too long, because then it started changing shape. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, then took another look. Oh yeah, it's definitely changing shape...

I stepped back in surprise. Soon, there were three figures standing in front of me. What the...

"See, you idiot! He looks just like him!" The pink one was looking at me.

"I see, I see! Just don't call me an idiot! It breaks my poor heart..." The purple one was looking at the pink one with a sad expression.

"You really are an idiot..." The blue one face-palmed while saying this.

I could only look at them with frightened eyes. Who are these people? _What_ are these people?

The blue one took its hand from its face and turned towards me, "Hey, I think we scared the poor boy..."

The other two turned to look at me. The pink one floated closer towards me, and I just did the only thing I could do. I backed away.

"Please, don't be afraid! We're not going to hurt you!" The pink one tried reassuring me, but I knew better.

The blue one looked at the pink one, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves first? I mean, we did just appear out of nowhere..."

The pink one started backing away, "Oh! Well, I'm sorry about that! My name is Kamui Luka! This is my husband, Kamui Gakupo. The blue one over there is my sister, Megurine Kaiko."

I pointed a shaking finger at the three of them, "W-Who are you? W-What are you?"

The blue one, who I guess I should call Kaiko, looked towards me with an irritated look, "Didn't we just tell you our names? And, obviously, we're ghosts!"

"G-G-Ghosts?!"

The pink- Luka nodded. She floated towards me and said, "We must bring you back! Mistress will be so happy!"

I could only look at them confused. "Who's 'Mistress'? What do you mean by 'bring me back'?"

Luka gasoed and looked towards the other ghosts, "Could it be true? Is he really..."

Gakupo nodded sadly, "Yes, it seems he was reborn. He won't remember anything about Mistress."

I could see a few tears threatening to fall in Luka's eyes. Gakupo floated towards her side and tried comforting her. Kaiko floated towards me and said, "You must come with us to Mistress's mansion. We must get you to remember somehow."

I was about to argue, but then she said, "You have no choice. Come with us this instant, and no one will get harmed."

I didn't want anyone harmed, so I just did as she said and followed her inside the Mist Forest. Huh, I guess they should call it the 'Ghost Forest' now, huh?

... Yeah, I know. Bad time for jokes, Len.

* * *

_A.N./ Bad time, indeed, my dear Lenny! ^-^ I would like to give a huge thank you for those of you who reviewed/Favorited/followed or just simply viewed the story so far! Arigato!_

*****_- Quick question, if you saw Kaito like this, would you laugh or help him? I would avenge my dear Kaito by killing whoever did it to him!_

******_- Another question, if you were in this kind of situation with your boyfriend/girlfriend, what would you do? If I was Miku, I would've taken the blindfold off just a little to take a peek. Then, when I found out I was going to a scary movie, I would've slapped Kaito and told him to take me to a different one. If I was Kaito, I would've just listened to Miku and avoid the whole situation. I mean, if a person tells you not to do something, it's for a reason, right?_

_That's all I have for today! Starting today, March 1, 2013, I have two weeks **exactly** until my birthday. So, let's play a little guessing game, shall we? Two questions. 1. When is my birthday? (This one should be easy.) 2. How old am I going to be? I'll announce who got the correct answer next chapter._

_Currently listening to Eternal Song, sung by VanaN'Ice. (In case you don't know, VanaN'Ice is a band made up by Gakupo, Len, and Kaito.) It's such a beautiful song! I recommend it to everyone! Just listening to it makes me want to cry... )'x I'm so sentimental!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Mansion

_A.N./ Ah, I feel so... tired... Well, review replies!_

**MizuneMinamiki:** _I enjoy reading your reviews! :) Thank you! ^-^ March 15... very close, but you're only off by a day! 16? No... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope this satisfies your curiosity! I hope you liked the song! And thank you for the tip! You see, while I was writing the chapter, I couldn't think of any synonyms for mist, but that helps! And I'm glad you like my writing! It makes me so happy! ^-^_

**mirrorsound:** _Ha ha! Lol. xD 3/15 is very close, but that's not it. And as for the age, you might be closer than you think..._

**Oranssi-Rin-Mylyyy:** _Ah, thank you! ^-^_

_So, I guess I should have worded it differently, but my birthday is March 14. But congrats on those who got March 15! *Applauds* Also, the one who guessed my age right was _**mirrorsound**_. I am turning 13! I'm 12 right now, but I won't be next week!_

_So, you know my age now! I hope you guys don't mind knowing my age, and don't mind me being that old. Well, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 3: The Mysterious Mansion=

* * *

After a long time of walking, we all stopped in front of a forest clearing. In the middle of it was a mansion. No, 'mansion' is way too small to describe this... Instead, let's say in the middle it was a _castle_. Yeah, 'castle' fits perfectly.

The building was seriously large. I bet not even the president's house is as big as this.***** What I'm wondering is how people never found this castle before... Oh yeah, the stories. Wait, does that mean I'm the first person to ever set foot here? I'll add that to my list of awesome accomplishments.

"This is it. Follow me inside..." I followed Kaiko up the set of stairs towards the door. The three ghosts floated right through the door, while I took the good old way and opened the door. I stepped inside and kept following the ghosts. I could hear a '_slam_', meaning the door closed on its own. How nice...

Kaiko stopped in front of a huge door. The door was about the same size as the front door, and it was covered in dust. But, I could still see hints of gold here and there on the door. Luka took a step forward and said, "I'll go inside and tell Mistress everything." She floated through the door and we all waited in silence.

After about ten minutes, Luka finally came back out with a small smile on her face, "We can all come inside now."

I followed everyone inside the room. It looked like a study room judging by all the books along the walls. On the left wall was a painting of four people. They all looked rich since they were wearing expensive-looking clothes. On the right wall was a huge desk with paper, pencils, pens and books all over it. Standing in front of the desk was a girl with short blonde hair. Her back was facing the painting, and her hands were behind her back. She wore a black, sleeveless dress that reached down, right above her knees. It had flowers all over it, and it had a bit of layers.****** She also had a black bow on top of her head.

Upon hearing me enter, she turned around to face me. She put her hand over her mouth while she took a step back. She looked towards Luka and said something under her breath. I couldn't quite hear what she said. All I could make out was, "...look...him..."

Luka tilted her head to the side, "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I couldn't hear..."

She took her hand off her mouth and said, "He looks just like him..." After that, she had a few tears in her eyes. Then she smiled and started running towards me. Whoa, hold on a sec...

Gakupo tried to stop her, but she went right through him. She tackled me into a hug and then she started crying into my chest. I looked at the other three and gave them a puzzled look. They all hung their heads down. I looked down towards the girl and saw she finally stopped crying. She looked up at me and said, "I knew some day you'll come back..."

I turned back towards the ghosts and asked, "Okay, what is going on?"

The girl looked shocked and turned towards the ghosts. Kaiko slowly floated forwards and said, "I'm sorry, but that isn't exactly him..."

She looked at her with a puzzled look. Kaiko continued, "We have a theory. He may have been reborn."

The girl looked like she was going to cry again as she got off of me. She ran out of the room to who knows where. Then, a guy wearing a tuxedo suddenly barged in. The guy had teal hair, and he looked a lot like Miku. Is he like a long-lost twin? He looked towards the ghosts and said, "I just saw Mistress running off. What happened in here?"

The ghosts hung their heads down and pointed at me. He gave me a shocked look mixed with a bit of confusion, "Who's this?"

Gakupo put his head back up and said, "We believe he's him, but it seems he was reborn."

He gave them an understanding look and said, "That explains why Mistress ran off crying. So, what's your name?"

I looked towards him and said, "Name's Len. Sakine******* Len. What's your name?"

He came up to me and extended his hand, "Name's Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and then asked, "Do you happen to know a 'Hatsune Miku' by any chance?"

He looked at me with a shocked face, "Yes... Miku's my sister... How did you-" A bell started to ring throughout the mansion. Mikuo quickly ran towards outside the door and closed it behind him.

I looked at Luka and she said, "Mistress always has a small snack around this time. You see, Mikuo's her butler, so..."

I nodded in understanding and sat down on a nearby chair. Kaiko floated towards me and said, "You must be hungry, too. Follow me, I'll take you to the kitchen."

I got up from the chair and followed her out of the room. As we walked, I wondered... Has anyone noticed I've been gone?

* * *

Back in Starryview, a group of teens could be seen in front of a forest. They were all shouting the same thing as they searched everywhere.

"Guys, maybe we should search tomorrow morning. We're on vacation, anyways, so we'll have plenty of time. Plus, I can't be out this late." Some of the teens nodded, but two of them disagreed.

A girl with long teal hair said, "I won't be here tomorrow. I'm going to visit my aunt Zatsune out in Sapporo. In fact, I have to go. Bye, Kaito, I'll see you in two weeks!" She ran up to a boy with blue hair and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn a dark shade of red.

"I'm afraid I won't be here either. I'm going to America for a vacation with my family. Sayonara!" A girl with red hair ran off after waving the two boys goodbye.

The two boys looked at each other. "Looks like we're on out own, huh, Kaito?"

The blue-haired boy nodded, "Looks like it. I hope he's alright."

The white haired boy nodded in agreement as they looked at the now empty Mist Forest.

"So, who's gonna tell Mrs. Sakine?"

They both gulped and the white haired boy said, "Rock paper scissors. Loser tells Sakine-san."

The other boy nodded and extended his hand, "Alright."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

* * *

_A.N./ So, who do you think lost? xD It's spring break, people! xO I'm so excited! No school for a week! *Does the Po Pi Po dance*_

*****_- I can't really describe it that well, but the picture to the mansion is in my profile._

******_- My description was terrible! Well, there's a picture on my profile._

*******_- I used Meiko's last name for a reason. A reason that will be revealed later on..._

_This chapter was long! (Not as long as I imagined it to be, but it's still a little long!) Currently listening to Japanese Ninja No. 1 sung by Luka. The song is just so upbeat, and I love listening to it! Plus, the PV was very funny. xD Now, do you guys mind me putting these song names on here? I just think that the songs should be shared because they're so awesome! (Well, to me. I don't know about you guys.) See you soon! :)_


	5. Chapter 4: Mysteries

_A.N./ Hello, human inhabitants of planet Earth. I'm an alien from the planet Saturn. Give me all your candy or DIE!_

_..._

_Nah, I'm just playing with you all. I'm 100% human! At least I think I am... *Checks* Phew! I'm all human..._

_..._

_OR AM I?!_

* * *

~Review Replies~

**Tumbleweed** (Guest): LOL. Don't die, Tumbleweed, don't DIE! xD

**MizuneMinamiki:** Stop, you're making me blush! ^/^ Yeah, I suck when it comes to describing. But, I do try my best! ^-^ I'm glad you liked Eternal Song. Isn't it beautiful? I'm going to cry again... :'D Ah, yes. Why do you think I picked Hurt/Comfort as one of the genres? Poor little girl... I'M SO SORRY, RINNY-CHAN! Len's probably all like WHAT?! And running around the mansion all confused. xD Just imagine it! Blargh! There I go with the repetition! I'm gonna write my brain an angry letter! Where's my pen? ... Anyways, as I said before, I suck when it comes to descriptions. Yes, when Meiko finds out, all hell will break loose! x3 I did enjoy my break! It was so much fun~ Hope to hear from you again, Mizune!

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 4: Mysteries=

* * *

It was now time for dinner, and I waited patiently at my end of the table for the chef to bring out the meal. Might as well describe myself so I won't get bored. Let's see, I have a white, collared shirt under a black, silk vest. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, '_SILK?! WHY SO EXPENSIVE?!_' Well, I'm guessing this Mistress girl's really rich. I had a yellow tie around my neck, and black, finger-less gloves on my hands. On the rest of me, I wore simple black pants, a brown belt, and black dress shoes. My blonde hair was kept up in its usual ponytail, and my face had a bored expression on it. When's the stupid chef gonna get here?!

"Ahem..." Mistress coughed awkwardly while I just stretched my arms out a little. This is so awkward...

The Mistress girl was wearing the same dress as before, except this time her black bow had lace around it, and she wore black, expensive-looking high heels. Her high heels wrapped around her legs, stopping at her knees. They had a few rose designs here and there, almost as if her heels were black vines wrapping around her legs. She stretched a little, then she looked towards me, "I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves, huh? My name is Kagamine Rin. What's yours?"

I held my hands together in front of me, "My name's Sakine Len."

She made a small 'o' with her mouth, then the whole room was filled with silence again.

"Dinner is served!"

I mentally thanked the chef for putting me out of my misery, but also cursed her for causing me such awkward pain. She set down two silver plates on the table; one in front of Rin, the other in front of me. She lifted the covers off of the plates and said, "Today's dinner will be tomato and eggplant ragout*****."

"We're having eggplants for dinner?!"

Gakupo, followed by Luka and Kaiko, came into the dining area. He looked really excited, but once he laid eyes on my plate, his excitement vanished, "Hey! There's no eggplants in this plate...******"

The chef, who's a girl, whacked the purple ghost in the head. Well, she tried to, but it went right through. She turned towards me and extended her hand, "Ah, my name's Tone Rion. You can just call me Rion*******. Your's?"

I shook her hand, "Name's Sakine Len. Nice to meet you, Rion."

She gave me a smile and turned back to Gakupo, "Gakupo, just becuase the dish has 'eggplant' in the name, doesn't mean it _actually_ has eggplant in it."

Gakupo pouted and turned towards Luka, "Sweetie, Meany-old Rion won't give me any eggplants!"

Luka patted his head, "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure Rion will give you an eggplant dish later."

Luka looked at Rion with hopeful eyes. Rion rolled her eyes, but shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Then, a screech sound filled the room. Mis- I mean Rin, was up from her chair. She had a melancholy expression on her face while she said, "Please excuse me, I have to go somewhere..." She walked out the door, leaving behind saddened servants.

Mikuo came in through the door a short while later. He walked towards Kaiko and asked, "Did she leave already?"

Kaiko slowly nodded and pointed towards the empty seat. Mikuo let out a frustrated sigh. I just had on a stupid, confused face.

Since the curiosity was killing me, I decided to ask, "What's going on?"

Luka floated towards me and said, "Sometimes Mistress runs off in the middle of her dinner. We don't exactly know where. Since she doesn't eat her full meal, she tends to get ill very often. We're all worried about her health. It's been like this ever since _that day_..."

Luka started to space off, so I guessed it must be a touchy subject. I excused myself and ran off to find a restroom or something. All this depression is starting to make me feel the same way. Since I don't actually live here, I easily got lost. After a couple minutes, I made it to some type of garden. There were shrubs everywhere, all filled with yellow and black roses. There were some bushes with orange roses, but they weren't as abundant as the others. In the middle of it all was a huge tiled space. It was big enough for at least seventy-five people, and there where instruments around the circle here and there. Around the circle were small tables with two to four chairs in each.

I could sort-of hear someone crying. I followed the sound and ended up in a more isolated part of the garden. Rin was there, sitting in a small black chair. Her elbows where rested on her legs while her hands covered her tear-stricken face. On her lap was what I'm guessing is a journal of some sort. I slowly walked towards her, but then I stepped on a twig. Rin heard the 'crack' and quickly looked up at me with puffy, red eyes. She wiped her tears away with her arm and gave me a sad smile, "Hey, Len. What are you doing here?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Well, I was trying to find the restroom, but I got lost and ended up here."

She sniffed a little then said, "I'll lead you there. Just let me get my stuff..."

She grabbed the journal on her lap and got off the chair. She walked ahead of me and made a motion with her arm saying, "C'mon!"

I followed after her. Then I started thinking... If Rin and Rion can't go though stuff, that means they're not ghosts, right?

... So what are they...?********

* * *

"Kaito, I won fair 'n square, so you have to tell her!"

"Can't we wait a couple more hours? I want to live the last few hours of my life eating all the ice cream I can eat."

"I'm sure that if you go now, she might go easier on you."

"You think?"

A white-haired boy nodded, trying to comfort his ice-cream-loving friend. They were now heading up the steps towards Sakine Meiko's apartment. As they got closer towards the door, Kaito's aura got gloomier and gloomier with each step. Once Piko pressed the doorbell, Kaito imagined church bells*********, signalling his end. The door slowly opened to reveal a worried Mrs. Sakine. She wore a red shirt with a picture of a sake bottle in the front, along with red pajama pants with a couple white stripes going down the sides. She looked at the two teenagers in front of her, and her reddish-brown********** eyes immediately were filled with hope, "Is Len with you?"

A frown found its way to both of the teen's faces. Meiko stepped out of the way so the boys could come inside. Piko sat on the red couch in front of a TV, followed by Kaito. Meiko sat on a small couch next to them and asked, "Is he in his apartment?"

Both of the boys gave her a sad look and shook their heads. Meiko bit the bottom of her lip and asked, "Then where is he?"

Piko elbowed Kaito in his stomach and gave him a look that said 'It's alright'. Kaito let out a breath and turned towards Mrs. Sakine, "We were taking a shortcut home. On the way, we passed Mist Forest and well..."

"I see..."

Mrs. Sakine had her hands in tight fists. She slowly walked up to the phone resting on her dining table. She picked it up and punched in a few numbers on her cell phone. She waited until finally getting a response, "Hey, Meiko. Is there something wrong?"

She tried to answer as calmly as possible, "You know Len, right?"

The other end stayed silent for a few minutes before saying, "Ah, I remember him! He's that kid you look after. That boy from that one case..."

Meiko nodded and said, "Yes, well, it seems he was passing by Mist Forest, and-"

The person on the other end interrupted her before she could finish, "He disappeared? God, this is the fourth disappearance call this month! Who's next, the mayor?!"

"Listen, Lily, I know you're stressed, but I really care about Len. Do you think you and your husband*********** will be able to find him?"

There was a tapping sound followed by writing, "Yeah, I guess we could try. I'll call you back tomorrow. Good night, Sakine-san."

As soon as she finished talking, there was a beep. Meiko put her phone back on the table and looked back at the two boys sitting on her couch, "You two can go home. And as soon as you wake up, I want your butts in my apartment."

The boys looked at each other and gulped, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

_A.N./ Hey guys! So, good news. Without the A.N. and the review replies, this chapter was 1500 words long! YEAH! xD I don't know about you guys, but this is a good accomplishment for me. MAJOR EXAMS ARE COMING UP FOR ME! Dx It's not fair! I have to take them in a WEEK. A FREAKING WEEK. MY BRAIN ISN'T TOO SMART! *sulks in a corner*_

*****_- I don't get the dish's name. THE DISH DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY TOMATOES OR EGGPLANTS! You can see my point in my profile. Go down to Pictures and click the link there to see what the dish looks like. It looks so good... *drools*_

******_- THAT'S WHAT I SAID!_

*******_- I notice not many people use Rion in their stories, so I decided to use her! Besides, she was the first Vocaloid that came in my mind while I was thinking on who would be the chef._

********_- What do you guys think? What are Rin and Rion?_

*********_- Servant of Evil reference._

_**********- I don't really know Meiko's official eye color, so I just went with a reddish brown._

***********_- Guess who's her husband?_

_I'm so worried about these tests! ME NO WANT TO FAIL! *cries* So, now onto my recommended song for this chapter. Let's see... I recommend Starlight Keeper sung by Oliver. I was just scrolling through YouTube when I found the song. I thought the title was interesting, so I clicked on it. BEST. CLICK. EVER. I highly recommend it. It's so beautiful! D':_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

If you were the President of your country, what three laws would you make first?

* * *

_I don't know how politics work in other countries since I never pay attention in History class *yawn*, so just give me three things you would change about your country. I live in the U.S.A., so first I would choose to have candy eaten as breakfast, lunch and dinner. CANDY FOR THE WIN! xD Second, I would take away all the guns in the U.S.A. Less guns means lower crime rates, right? There's WAY too much crime in this country... And third, MAKE EVERYDAY CHIRSTMAS! xD_


	6. Chapter 5: One Busy Morning

_A.N./ It's been a while, hasn't it, guys? I'm sorry... I would've updated a couple days ago, but I caught a sickness. My bones were really weak, my temperature was high, I had stomach aches every now and then, and every time I ate something, I felt like throwing it back up. Trust me, I was in NO mood to type. I just barely got better this morning (April 21) and in my inbox there were A LOT of updates. So, I was also busy reviewing... =.=U Well, most of you probably don't even read this, so, yeah..._

* * *

**\Review Replies/**

**MizuneMinamiki:**_ You look at yourself and think, 'Do I do anything weird?' That's how. Glad you liked the song! I hope you had fun on your break! Trust me, there will be Gakupo and Luka fights, just, not now... I feel sorry for Rinners... I need to make happier stories... Pfft, where's the fun in that? Len's confused, but don't worry... He'll catch on... Ghost hunter... Close, but no. Meiko's just trying to keep her cool. Once Piko and Kaito aren't looking, she'll go on a rampage! xD Maybe they might, but not if I'm the one running things..._

* * *

_Disclaimer__: You want to know what I just found out? It's mind-blowing news. You are NOT going to believe what I'm about to tell you... Now, come here. *comes closer to you* Just, come here... *cups hand around your ear* Wanna know this news? *whispers* I don't own Vocaloid._

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 5: One Busy Morning=

* * *

_"***! Look at what I found!"_

_I stopped once I saw her tear-stricken face. I ran up to her and sat on the chair next to hers. I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"_

_She hiccuped _**[1]**_ when she cried, so all I could make out was "Daddy... War... Never..." I hugged her tighter and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. Once I couldn't hear her crying anymore, she turned her head towards the left wall. Even though her head was turned, I could still see small tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. I brought my hand up to her face and wiped them away with my thumb. My hand then trailed down to cup her chin and I turned her head so she was looking at me. I then gave her a small smile and asked again, "What's wrong?"_

_Tears were starting to drip from her eyes again. I wiped them away and asked again, "What happened?"_

_She sighed and looked up at me, "Daddy's entering the war as a soldier. What if I never see him again?"_

_I shook my head, "Of course you'll see him again, ***-chan! Your father's very tough!"_

_She was still a bit upset, "But he's never been in a war before! What if he-"_

_I trapped her in a sudden hug before she could say negative things. I whispered into her ear, "You'll still have me..."_

_She broke the hug and raised her pinky finger, "***, promise me you'll never leave me."_

_I thought it was a bit childish, but I wrapped my pinky around hers anyways, "I promise."_

* * *

"LEN!"

I groaned as I got up from the... Ground... I looked up to find Mikuo with a stupid smirk on his face. I gave him an upset look, "Why am I on the floor?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Mistress Rin ordered me to wake you up and walk you to breakfast."

I gave him an angry look, "So you just throw me on the floor?!"

He just ignored what I said and continued, "Mistress said you could choose this morning's breakfast because of yesterday's events. Come with me, I'll take you towards the kitchen."

"... Dressed like this?"

Mikuo looked at me then shook his hand in front of his face, "Of course not. I'll go get some maids to-"

I quickly got up, "That won't be necessary! I can change myself!"

He just shrugged, "Alright, but I'll be back in fifteen minutes, so better hurry up!"

I just nodded, "Yeah, sure."

He then left the room so I could change. Now...

... Where's the closet?

* * *

"Mrs. Sakine sure took the news well, huh, Piko?"

Said boy nodded and turned towards his friend, "Yeah... _Too well_..."

Kaito just shrugged, "Women."

Piko giggled a bit and ran up the rest of the stairs. He then walked towards Mrs. Sakine's apartment and knocked. A deep voice could be heard coming from inside saying, "Come in."

Piko slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Both of the boy's mouths were wide open when they saw what was inside. Chairs were everywhere, each one flipped in a different direction. Bottles littered the floor, and the table was upside down. To top it off, Mrs. Sakine was sleeping in an uncomfortable position on top of her upside-down sofa.

Kaito and Piko turned to face each other. Kaito had on a look of disgust while Piko had a pitiful one. Piko sighed and said, "Let's wake her up."

Kaito gave him an 'Are you crazy?!' face, "You nuts?! I can't die yet, Piko, I just can't!"

Piko just ignored him and slowly walked up to Mrs. Sakine. He poked her a bit and whispered, "Sakine-san... Sakine-san..."

A loud crash then filled the room. Meiko's eyes snapped open as she got up. She rubbed her left eye, then her forehead, "My head..."

Piko gave her a soft look, "Mrs. Sakine, you said you wanted us here at this time. What can we do to bring Len back?"

Meiko had a thoughtful face before she snapped her fingers, "Lily-chan! She'll help us!"

Kaito got out from his hiding spot behind the kitchen. He tilted his head to the side and said, "You mean Lily Hiyama**[2]**? Kiyoteru's assistant?"

Meiko nodded, "What other Lily's are there here in Starryview?"

Piko raised his hand, "But, Sakine-san, are you going to go to Hiyama-san's dressed like that?"

Meiko gave him a puzzled face and then she looked down at herself. Her sake shirt was exposing her left shoulder, her pants were dirty and stained in sake, she was wearing one shoe, and her hair was probably a mess considering how she was dressed. She blushed and said, "Well, don't just stand there, give a grown woman some privacy!"

Kaito and Piko bowed and muttered apologies. Afterwards, they walked out of her apartment. They both looked at each other and sighed.

_"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

* * *

"My, Len, that's some outfit!"

I thanked Rion for the compliment. I was wearing a white dress shirt with a golden button-up vest. A long, thin black bow adorned my neck and I also wore a black coat. I had on black shorts that reached just below my elbow and black stockings that reach up towards my thighs. The stockings also had a few golden designs here and there. Lastly, I wore black sailor shoes on my feet.

Rion then smiled and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. She then turned towards me, "It looks familiar though..."

Speaking of familiar, I thought back towards the dream I had last night. That girl... She looked so familiar... I always get dreams like that every now and then. Though, for some reason, the dreams don't give me any names. Whenever someone says a name, I don't hear anything. The dreams are so vivid, though... As if they were memories or something...

"LEN!"

I snapped back to reality to see Rion with her hands on her hips, "What do you want for breakfast?!"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Uh... Banana pancakes!"

Rion gave me a puzzled face, "Banana pancakes?"

I clenched my hand into a fist and brought it up towards the air and shouted, "Yeah!"

Rion giggled and said, "Alright then!"

I smiled and turned towards Mikuo, "Can we go into the dining room now?"

He nodded, "Sure. Mistress must be there by now anyways."

* * *

"Take it off, now."

I just gave her a "WTF?!" look, "Why?!"

She gave me the such an intense glare. I tell you, if looks could kill, I would've been burned into ashes. She got up and grabbed the neckline of my shirt, "Just. Take. It. Off."

I could tell she wanted to punch me, but then Mikuo stepped in and held her back. He was holding her in a way where they were both facing me and Rin was throwing her arms and legs around. He patted her head, "Now, now, Mistress. Don't do anything you might regret later on."

She still wasn't calming down. She was actually freaking me out at this point...

I heard Mikuo sigh and start singing some lullaby. It seemed to calm Rin down a bit. Afterwards, Mikuo snapped his fingers and Rin closed her eyes. Hypnotism? "That's a little mean, don't you think?"

I must have said that last sentence out loud 'cause Mikuo anwered, "She gets like this often. Her family was almost never around, and for such a young child to experience that... She got depressed many times. Yo-"

He looked at me and sighed, "I mean, a childhood friend would sing her a special lullaby. When the lullaby ended, it sent Rin into a peaceful sleep with happy dreams after he snapped his fingers. I've seen him do this every time she would throw a fit. Since I'm her butler and all, I wanted to learn."

I nodded, "So you asked this childhood friend to teach you."

He smiled and said, "Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take Mistress to her room. Rion should be here in a couple minutes with breakfast."

And with that said, he left out of the room. I sat down and did the one thing I've been doing a lot lately... Wonder...

"What was that all about?"

* * *

_A.N./ It's done! Next chapter will be their visit to Hiyama's Detective Agency._

**[1]**_ - I hiccup when I cry, too... Just one of the many imperfections I have... *sulks in a corner*_

**[2]**_ - Yes, I ship LilyxKiyo. YukixKiyo fans, please don't flame me. I just don't like YukixKiyo. It's just... Wrong... (As you can see, I don't like pedophile relationships)_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_If you could go out with ANY Vocaloid, who would it be? (P.S. YOU CAN'T PICK LEN.)_

* * *

_Notice how I said you couldn't pick Len? That's 'cuz I KNEW all of you would pick him. I need different answers, people! The other males don't get a lot of attention... I would pick Kaito!_

_Kaito: Thank you so much for giving us a try! Makes me happy! TuT *licks ice cream*_

_See that little box on the bottom? Click on it. It will glow a light blue. Now, type something in that glowing, awesome, mighty box and click "Post Review." You might just stop global warming and bring peace to this violent world. It all depends on you..._


	7. Chapter 6: Looking For Help

_A.N./ heLLo! x3 Anyways, I'm so freaking tired, guys. The teachers have been giving us worksheets non-stop this past week. I'M SO TIRED! *groans* Then next week, I have to take yet ANOTHER major exam. I just hope they don't make us work after next week. I swear that if they do..._

* * *

** ∞Review Replies∞ **

**xX little kagami Xx**:_ I updated! ;) Rinto's a good choice!_

**MizuneMinamiki:**_ Yeah, still working on repetition, but thanks for the advice! :) Len does look good in that outfit, doesn't he? ;) Got the idea from watching Season 2 of Black Butler. Ciel just popped into my mind, and, yeah... I gotta admit, it did sound a bit perverted... You'll find out why soon! Yes, apparently it is a thing. I like RyutoxYuki too! :) They're very cute! :3 I thought you might have said Piko! ;) I didn't notice until I read it over. xD_

**Tokioo:** _Ah, thank you! :) And yeah... I'm sorry about that... *sweatdrops* I've never heard of that story... But if I have, I'm sure I would've read it! :) Oliver's a great choice! He is pretty cute, isn't he? ;) I know. I was all like "WHY?!" when I found out YukixKiyo even EXISTED..._

**candybear24:** _I'm glad you like the story! And yeah, Luka is Kaiko's older sister! But she's only older for about a year._

**Scarlet Eventide:**_ I'm glad you love it! ^-^ Yeah, I've been reading over my story and I see that Len narrates in third-person P.O.V. I'm working on fixing that, thanks! :) I'll work on the summary as soon as I get ideas! There will be RinxLen, but not 'till later. I want Len to develop the feelings as the days pass. It's only been a couple of days so far, so please be patient. :) I like it when people give me a bit of help. It doesn't interfere! I'm glad you like the questions! xD_

* * *

_Disclaimer: You know who owns Vocaloid? 'Cause I sure don't own it!_

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 6: Looking For Help=

* * *

After one hell of a car ride, Piko, Kaito, and Meiko made it to Hiyama's Detective Agency.

"Now remember, don't do anything stupid while we're in there. Got it?"

The two boys nodded and knocked on the door. After a while, a little girl opened the door. She was dressed in a red school-dress with a white shirt underneath. She wore black school shoes with white lacy socks, along with a red backpack on her back. And lastly, to give her a cute appearance, she wore her raven black hair in two small pigtails.

Meiko recognized the girl immediately. She leaned down towards her eye level and said, "Hey, Yuki-chan! I'm here to see your mommy. Is she available?"

Yuki gave her a smile and nodded, "Hai! She's in her office!"

Meiko smiled and ruffled her hair, "Thank you, Yuki! Now, these boys are with me, so don't be afraid of them, 'kay?"

Yuki gave her a smile and let her inside. As they walked down the hallway, Kaito decided to ask, "Why would that girl be afraid of us?"

Meiko answered, "She's very shy. In fact, she only has one friend. I don't really remember his name, though... Anyways, were here!"

They all looked at a tall brown door. Yuki, who had been following them close behind, knocked on the door and said, "Mommy! Visitors!"

A lady then opened the door a short while after. She had long blonde hair that reached all the way down her waist. She wore a black strapless dress that reached just below her knees. She also had on black high heels and a small black jacket on her. She picked the girl up and held her in her arms, "Hey Mei-chan! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Meiko smiled, "It sure has. So, I need your help finding Len. These boys told me he got too close to Mist Forest and just disappeared... You think you can help us?"

Lily happily nodded and let everyone inside her office. Meiko, Kaito and Piko sat down in three small chairs placed in front of Lily's desk. As Lily sat down in her chair, she suddenly remembered something. She looked at them with a thoughtful face, "You know... Someone called saying the mist in the forest had disappeared a couple days ago..."

Piko nodded, "Now that I think about it, when we went back to check on Len, the mist was gone."

Lily took out a small notepad and a pen. She had on a serious face while she wrote everything down. She looked up and said, "You think the two disappearances are somehow connected?"

Meiko nodded, "It could be possible..."

Lily then suddenly got up from her chair and placed her hand in a fist in front of her chest, "Then we'll go investigate!"

Everyone else got up and walked towards the door. Before they could leave, however, a small cough filled the room. They looked towards Lily, who had her phone out, "Of course, we'll have to grab my husband first."

* * *

"Stupid Mikuo, using hypnotism on me... I swear..."

I nodded as I heard Rin complain. Man, this mansion's boring. Sure, it's filled with ghosts and stuff, but still...

A loud bang then filled the room. We looked towards the door, where Mikuo was, looking terrified and tired. Finally, something interesting! Rin got up from her chair and ran towards him. Once she was right in front of him, she asked, "What happened?!"

Mikuo breathed heavily before answering, "Kasane... Family..."

I'm starting to think this "Kasane Family" must be an enemy or something judging by how angry Rin looks. She sat back down on the chair next to me and rubbed her forehead while saying, "Why now?!"

I looked at her with a confused expression, "Is this Kasane Family bad?"

She got up and ran towards the door. Before leaving, though, she turned towards me and said, "Only the biggest jerks that ever walked on this planet."

Everyone, including myself, were lined up outside the mansion's doors. Some of us looked tired, others a bit scared, and one of us pissed as hell. What a day...

A carriage then came into view. It was completely red, with two horses pulling it towards our direction. The strange thing about it, though, was the fact that no one was controlling the horses.

After what seemed like an eternity, the carriage finally stopped right in front of us. A girl with light pink hair got out and helped another girl step outside. The girl had on a puffy dress that reach all the way down towards the floor. The dress was covered in laces and bows, giving her a lolita look. Though, the thing that stood out the most was her hair. It was a bright red, and tied up in pigtails shaped like drills.

She walked towards Rin and laughed, "If it isn't the family reject Rin Kagamine herself!"

Rin clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. She tried putting on a smile and said, "What brings you here _Teto_?"

She said her name with such hatred... I stayed quiet as Teto responded, "I actually don't even _want_ to be here. But, my mansion is being renovated and I need a place to stay."

Rin seemed like she was trying really hard not to scream in her face, "As I said before, _what brings you here **Teto**_?"

Another girl **[1]** then came out of the carriage. She looked a lot like Teto, only she had longer hair tied into a low ponytail. Though, she was wearing clothes that didn't suit her gender. She wore a light red, long-sleeved shirt under a black vest. On the bottom, she wore black dress pants and shoes. He walked towards Rin and bowed, "I'm sure you remember me, Kagamine-sama."

Rin looked at her and said, "Of course I do, Ted-san. And please, drop the formalities. Rin is fine."

Ted? Isn't that a- Oh! Oh... Yeah, I see it now...

"Hey, you alright?"

I looked at Kaiko through my hand, "Just feeling a bit stupid, that's all."

I removed my hand from my face to see Rin and Teto walking towards the doors. The rest of us followed them quietly, the air getting thicker and thicker as we walked. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

"So, what exactly is she doing here?"

Rion was confused, considering she was inside making dinner when Teto came. Luka floated towards her and said, "Her mansion's apparently getting renovated, so she came here for a place to stay."

Rion's eyes widened, "Rin and Teto in the same building?!"

Kaiko nodded, "I know, right? The apocalypse has started..."

After Kaiko said that, everyone started talking about the end of the world as we know it. I just got up from where I was sitting and looked around for Rin.

Then I heard a bell.

I fell down as something crashed into me. I looked up to see Mikuo on the other side rubbing his forehead. He got up and bowed, "I'm sorry about that, but I have to go!"

I got up while rubbing my forehead. What's got him in such a hurry? Curiosity got the best of me as I ran in the direction Mikuo ran off to. I tell you, it's one mystery after another in this stupid mansion...

* * *

_A.N./ So, what do you think Mikuo was running for? Hint, it has nothing to do with Rin and Teto. New character, maybe? We'll see..._

**[1]**_ - Notice how I said girl? xD_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_What is your favorite Vocaloid song?_

* * *

_O3O I have MORE than just ONE. But, the one that I have been listening to a lot lately is Out of Eden feat. Kagamine Len. I listen to it more than once EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. As for song recommendations, I just have one. LIE feat. Megurine Luka. The song... It brought me to tears... The whole song is in English, so, yeah. It's beautiful, you should go listen to it! Speaking of tears, I was listening to Gero's version of Daughter/Servant of Evil. He brought me to tears all over again. So, I'm basically a crying mess right now. Why do the Kagamines have to live through the worst tragedies? *sobs*_

_One more thing, before I forget, should I move the review replies towards the bottom? I think they take up too much space at the top. What do you guys think?_


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

_A.N./ I'm horrible at updating, guys. HORRIBLE! *sobs* Good news, though! SCHOOL WILL BE OVER IN ABOUT A WEEK! *screams excitedly* I can't wait! That means I can update a lot more! I also found out I passed all my tests! YES! xO *cough* Anyways, I'm just super excited and happy! And I moved review replies towards the bottom. Now, let us start Chapter 7!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: The day Len and Piko stop being shotas is the day I'll own Vocaloid._

* * *

Can't You Remember?

=Chapter 7: Memories=

* * *

Kiyoteru Hiyama sighed as he closed his notepad. He placed in the pocket of his coat as he walked towards his car.

'_Another unsuccessful search..._' He kept this in mind as he took a sip from his coffee mug. They've been searching for any clues that may lead up to the Mist incident. So far, they found none.

"Daddy!"

He looked out the car window to see his precious daughter jumping up and down. Behind her was his beautiful wife, a high school friend, and two young boys. He got out and placed the young girl on his tired shoulders. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and turned to face everyone, "What are all of you doing here?"

Lily feigned being hurt, "I can't visit you while you work anymore?!"

Kiyoteru suddenly felt worried, "N-No! It's not that, it's just... What are all of _you_ doing here?" This time, he pointed towards Meiko and the two boys.

Meiko took a step forward and said, "These two are Utatane Piko and Shion Kaito. We're here to find Len."

Kiyoteru thought before snapping his fingers, "Isn't he that boy from that one case? That case... Now that was one of the _hardest_ cases we ever had, and that's saying something!" He laughed after finishing.

"Excuse me, sir, but we believe the mist has something to do with Len-san's disappearance." Piko spoke up, a bit shyly at first.

Kiyoteru then put on a serious expression, "Then let's go find out."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

We all turned around to look at Rin. We were currently eating dinner in silence. (Well, everyone else was silent. Kasane was the only one talking.) That is until Mikuo barged in here and whispered something into Rin's ear. She immediately stood up and excused herself, leaving with Mikuo at her side.

Great... Just great... Now I'm all alone with Ms. Jerk-face. After hearing Kasane's complaints for fifteen minutes, I realized the reason on why Rin hates her so much.

Kasane got up from her chair, too and said, "Come, Ted-san! Let's go see what's going on."

Since I was really curious, I decided to tag along. I feel so sorry for Ted... Listening to whatever she has to say... Nobody's able to stand that, yet, Ted doesn't seemed annoyed by it at all... I wonder why that is...

"C'mon, you have to drink the whole thing!"

We were getting nearer. After turning around a corner, we saw that one of the doors down this particular hallway was opened. We all walked towards the room and looked inside.

The room was huge, but not as big as Rin's room. More like half her room... Anyways, the room was covered in paintings that look like they've been drawn by a professional, but with a childish touch to it. There was a piano alongside one of the walls, and a flute was next to it on a stand. On the left wall was a bed with two windows on either side.

In the middle of the bed, though, was a boy that looked about two years younger than me. He had blonde hair and amber eyes, with bandages covering the left eye. His skin was a sickly pale, and he was wearing a simple, white long-sleeved shirt that looked a bit too big for him. Misery and exhaustion were painted all over his face. Poor kid...

I looked towards Rin and saw she had a cup filled with a red liquid. She brought it up to the boy's mouth, trying to get him to drink it. The boy did, but a bit slowly. He sighed once he finished. He pointed a shaky finger at me and asked, "Who's this, Onee-san?"

Onee-san? So Rin's related to him... I thought back towards the painting I saw when I first met her. That boy in the painting... Could that be him?

"He looks a lot like _him_."

I turned towards the boy, who was still pointing at me. He put his hand down and turned towards his sister, "Doesn't he, nee-san?"

Rin nodded, but didn't say a single word. She tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead, "You need to rest, Oliver."

The boy- Oliver yawned and rested his head against the pillow. Suddenly, laughter filled the room. We all turned towards Kasane, who was laughing a bitter laugh, "Seriously, Rin? Keeping your brother locked up in his own room? That's so _cruel_!"

No one could believe what happened next. Kasane was surprised, her head turned towards the right. Rin's head was down, bangs covering her eyes. She put her hand down and said, "Why don't you just _shut up_!"

As Rin ran out of the room, no one dared to say a single word.

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

I nodded in agreement. After what happened in Oliver's room, Mikuo and I ran out to find Rin. So far, there was no sign of her.

Mikuo let out a sigh of frustration, "Where could she be?"

I thought for a while. If I was Rin, and I was sad, where would I most likely go? I thought about the rooms I've seen so far in the mansion. Let's see... There was the study, the kitchen, the guest room, the dining room, the restroom... And... The gardens...

"Len, where are you going?!"

I ignored Mikuo's shout as I headed towards the garden. She must be there... After running down the halls, I finally made it towards the rose garden. I let out a small gasp of surprise. The moon's light was giving everything a silvery glow, making the garden look magical.

Focus, Len. You need to find Rin... I looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. After a bit, I gave up and sat down on the stage in the middle of the garden. Where could she be...?

"Len?"

I looked up to see the one person I've been looking for. I stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "Where have you been?! You know how long we've been searching for you?!"

She blushed a bit and said, "I'm sorry, but I just needed to be alone for a bit!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs. I then noticed the book on her left hand. Isn't that the same book she was looking at when I first found her here? Before I knew it, I asked, "What's so special about that book?"

She sat down on the spot next to me. I did the same thing and looked at her for a response. She opened the book and pointed her finger at a photo. There were two kids in the picture, and they were both playing in a garden. The first one was a girl with short hair. She wore a huge white bow on her head and a puffy white dress. (Well, I'm guessing it's white. The picture's in black and white.) She had her arms stretched out, acting as if she were a bird or something.

The second child was a boy. He wore a white dress shirt with a tie on it. On the bottom half, he wore shorts that reached just below his knee. He also had on sailor shoes, with black socks that reached up towards his knees. He had the same hairstyle I did, only his hair was darker. He had his arms stretched out as well, running alongside the girl in a rich green field.

_"Birds are so lucky. I wish I was one of them..."_

I shook my head. Were did that thought come from...?

"His name's Rei." Rin looked at the picture with a melancholy expression, "He was my childhood friend. We did almost everything together... He was the nicest person anyone could ever hope to meet..."

I could tell Rin wanted to cry at the moment. I hugged her and let her cry on my chest. I looked towards the moon. Living in a mansion full of monsters has been the best experience I've had. I feel like I know everyone ever since I was born. Though, there are still some secrets...

I looked down towards Rin. She fell asleep... I put my head on top of hers. Rin... How come you make me feel as if I know you from somewhere? All these mysteries...

I'll solve them, no matter what it is I have to do.

* * *

_A.N./ So... While I was writing this, a sudden thought occurred to me. I still have another test this week... It's the end of the year test, and it should be the last test I take this year. God, how could I have forgotten?! I was planning on updating everything else, but I still have more tests! I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for the other stories... I gotta study, especially for the History end of the year test. (I suck at the subject) But, I do have Monday (Memorial Day) off, so I might be able to update something!_

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**MizuneMinamiki: **_Sorry for keeping you up late! D: Hope you got some rest. Spice! is an awesome song, now isn't it? Headphone actor... I don't really listen to a lot of Piko, but I'll check it out._

**xX little kagami Xx: **_I never heard Laboratory of the Full Moon... And I'm suppose to be a Rin fan! I'll give it a listen! :)_

**ZanyAnimeGirl: **_I LOVE that song! x3 Listen to it everyday._

**Scarlet Eventide: **_I heard all of them except ARPK... I NEED TO LISTEN TO MORE LUKA! xO_

**TheLazyRiver **_(Guest)_**:** _I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And yeah, I guess that would cause problems, now, wouldn't it? ^-^;_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_If you were suddenly told you could own ONE existing Vocaloid, who would you pick and why?_

* * *

_I would pick Oliver. Why? Because he's ADORABLE! C'mon, you gotta admit, he has an adorable British accent!_


	9. Chapter 8: Answered Questions

_A.N./ HEEEEEEEY~ ^^ How was your day? ... Oh? I haven't updated in about two months, you say? ... Jeez, don't get so mad about it... *coughI'msuperdupersorrycough* AHEM. So, apologies aside, I haven't updated because I have found yet another obsession. (I can never just obsess over one thing! ;) So, yeah... YouTube just looks at me with those big eyes and I can't help myself...! xD Anyways, here's Chapter 8, ladies and gentlemen! (Oh! On another note, this entire chapter is in third person [Except for the small dream/flashback at the beginning]. I don't feel like I'm doing a good job with Len's P.O.V., and it feels easier for me... I hope y'all don't mind!)_

_Disclaimer: ;^; ... I think I made my point..._

* * *

Can't You Remember? =Chapter 8: Answered Questions=

* * *

_I watched as the small scene took fold in front of me. A boy with messy black hair was eagerly sitting down on a checkered cloth spread on the ground. He smiled brightly as a woman that looked a bit younger than Meiko took snacks out of a picnic basket. I couldn't make out her face since it was blurred. It's almost as if my brain doesn't want me to know..._

_"**i! *e*! Look at the birds flying up in the sky!"_

_After spending three more days here, pieces of names started coming out. I couldn't make out a name I knew, though... I shook my head and looked over at the kids. The girl that had recently yelled took a seat next to the raven-haired boy. Her eyes seemed to have a sparkle to them as she told the boy stories. I couldn't make the story out very well, but it seemed interesting._

_"Someday I want to fly high above the fence and escape!" She turned towards the boy with eyes filled with hope. "I'll grow up and fly!"_

_Fly... The picture Rin had showed me several nights ago quickly invaded my mind. The picture was almost identical to the scene in front of me..._

_"But then you'll leave me..." I looked back towards the boy, who seemed a bit upset judging by his voice. "I don't want you to go away!"_

_The girl put her tiny arms on his shoulders and kissed his forehead. "I'm flying away with you, dummy!"_

_The young boy seemed satisfied as his lips stretched into a small smile. Afterwards, they both held hands and ran around the field like the kids they are._

* * *

Len silently poked at his breakfast as he sighed. He's been able to get bits and pieces of information, but the fact that his brain blocked out everyone's faces made it harder.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He lifted his head up to see Mikuo smiling at him, "Good morning. How's breakfast?"

He went back to poking his eggs and bacon and simply shrugged. Mikuo raised an eyebrow at his behavior, "Is something bothering you?"

Len didn't really want to worry anyone with his dreams. So instead of telling Mikuo his troubles, he simply shook his head no. Mikuo huffed and walked into the mansion's kitchen.

Once he opened the door, he was met with shouts. Gakupo had his head down as his wife and Rion scolded him. He almost felt sorry for the poor boy. Almost. He coughed loudly, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads. Mikuo frowned and looked at the troublemakers in front of him, "What's this all about?"

Luka's face stayed angry while Rion blushed a bit because of her behavior. Gakupo didn't change, either. Streams of water were flowing down his cheeks and a large bump on his head was glowing red. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Mikuo come in since he was still mumbling apologies while he cried.

The tealette sighed as he gave Rion a 'what happened?' look. She looked at the poor eggplant-loving boy on the floor and said, "Gakupo came in here looking for eggplant-"

"I WAS STARVING, OKAY?" Rion rolled her eyes as Gakupo got up from the ground. He dusted off his pants and looked at Mikuo in shock, "When in hell did you come in?!"

Mikuo had a strong urge to face-palm at the moment, but decided not to. Rion continued with her explanation, her violet eyes never once leaving Gakupo. "He came in here looking all over the kitchen, not knowing where I had hidden them. At the same time, I was trying to cook Mistress's and young Master's breakfast. Y'know, _that_."

She turned towards Mikuo, who only nodded. "I am well aware to what it is Mistress needs to eat. Continue."

Rion nodded and clenched her hand into a fist, "He started asking me 'Where's my precious?!' over and over again. After that, I got so pissed that I wanted to use my magic on him. He noticed and jumped back in surprise, causing the dishes behind him to fall and break!"

'_That explains the glass shards on the floor..._' He turned his attention to Luka, "Let me guess, the usual?"

Luka's face turned completely furious as she nodded. "More than the usual..."

Gakupo blushed a little and looked up at his wife with loving eyes. "It's not my fault that my darling Luka is so amazing beau-"

Before he could finish, he received a painful kick in the stomach by said beauty. Mikuo rolled his eyes and looked over at Rion, "Are their meals ready?"

Her purple hair bounced a little as she nodded. She turned around and grabbed two wine glasses filled with a crimson red substance. She turned around to face the butler and handed the tray they were on to him. "It cost me a lot to catch those..."

Mikuo grimaced and turned around, "I don't need to know." That being said, he walked away.

* * *

After poking at his food and thinking for a good fifteen minutes, Len decided he should eat before the food got any colder. Before he could get one bite into his mouth, however, a certain purple-haired chef stormed out of the kitchen. She was carrying a tray filled with pancakes, eggs, and a few biscuits. '_Those must be for Teto,_' he thought.

Rion noticed that the blonde guest hadn't eaten anything. She set the tray down on the table and sat down on the chair next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, that food isn't easy to make, y'know!"

Len turned around and gave her a slight nod, picking the fork up and putting a piece of egg into his mouth. The girl next to him sighed and took her hand off his shoulder. She gave him a small smile and tried to cheer him up. "What's got you down, sport?"

He gave her a frown and pointed his fork at Rion's tray, "Are those for Teto? Shouldn't you give it to her now?"

Rion shook her hand as if dismissing something, "Spoiled Princess can wait a couple minutes. Wouldn't hurt her to learn some patience while she's here, right?"

"I guess so." He laughed lightly, and Rion smiled. Len then remembered a question that's been bugging him lately, so he decided to ask while he had the chance to. "Rion, what are you?"

The pony-tailed girl seemed offended by the question. "_Well_, I'm a female, that much is obvious."

Len shook his head went back to poking his eggs. "No, I mean..." He tried to think of a way to ask the question, "Luka and Gakupo are ghosts, but that's all I know. What I would like to know is... What kind of supernatural being are you?"

Rion formed a small 'o' with her lips and sat back in her chair. "I don't see why it isn't obvious. I'm a witch."

His eyes widened in shock and he just sat there, gaping. He just couldn't believe that Rion was a witch. A _witch_ of all things. "I-I-" He had a hard time saying anything, seeing as he was still in complete shock. He looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

Rion gave him a small smile and tilted her chair back, causing it to tip off from the floor a bit. She closed her eyes and said, "You think witches are foxes that help humans out. [1] You do, don't you?"

"Well..." Len could only nod, not wanting to say something rude. He looked back up at Rion, blue eyes meeting purple ones, "Meiko told me stories like that when I was little. About magical foxes that make deals with humans. I'm rather surprised..."

She would've explained more, if it wasn't for the fact she still hadn't given that brat her breakfast. She frowned and got up, picking up the tray as well, "Well, I gotta go, but I can tell you more later. If you want, that is."

Len nodded and watched as Rion left the room. He finished off his eggs and started on the bacon, satisfied that at least that question was answered. He had a lot more questions, though, most of them regarding Rin and her brother. '_But,_' he thought as he finished his bacon, '_I should save those for another time._'

* * *

Kiyoteru frowned as he sat back in his recliner. Three days had passed and there was still no trace of that blonde teen. His boss, Tonio, told him once that he should just give up and title the kid as 'Missing'. He considered it at first, seeing as there were other investigations that desperately needed his help. He called Meiko and told her, only resulting in having to hear desperate sobs on the other end. He sighed and told her he'll continue, not stopping 'till the teen was found.

"You really do care about the kid, don't you?" He once told her this, saying nothing but the truth.

She had smiled that caring smile he knew well and replied, "I think of him as my own, Kiyo. He needs me to do the things his actual mother wasn't able to do. And in a way, I need him, too..."

He smiled, remembering the way Meiko had said it without any regret or exhaustion. Her words were 100% genuine and full of love that Len was lucky to have her as a guardian. He's also a really good influence. She seemed to have opened herself up more instead of staying in her apartment all day. Who could blame her, though, after having lost-

Kiyoteru shook his head, thinking it was best if he didn't think about his friend's well-being for too long.

Just when he was about to get up, his precious little angel Yuki had walked into the room. She hopped into her father's lap and gave him a huge, childish smile, "Hey Daddy!"

He smiled and patted her small head, earning a warm smile in return. He heard a cough coming from the door. Kiyoteru looked up to see his wife standing by the door, a Ziploc bag on her right hand. She gave him a smile and sat on the chair across from him, "Honey, you remember the police group that went into the forest, right? The one that went out looking for clues?"

Kiyoteru nodded, a bit upset at the fact that Yuki hopped off his lap and ran toward her mother. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm, "Yes, I do. Why, did something happen?" He was worried for what could have happened to them in a _forest_.

Lily noticed the worry in his voice and shook her hand, "No, no! They're perfectly fine." He let out a sigh of relief and Lily continued, "In fact, they found something that will help us immensely..."

He rose a brow as his wife placed the Ziploc bag on his desk. He looked at it, seeing a rectangular piece of dirt with... He smiled and immediately got up from his recliner, "Wonderful! Do they still have the location on where they found this?"

"Yes," Lily stood up, too, and gave him her notepad, "There's a map of what they discovered in there. They found a trail, Kiyo, an entire trail! And it's also lucky that the kid eats bananas so much..." [2]

Kiyoteru nodded and ran towards the door after telling Lily to follow him. Yuki followed them too, curious to what was going on. While he was walking, he called Meiko. When she picked up, he said, "Meiko, we found something. I think you'll be incredibly happy..."

* * *

_A.N./ I hope this was long... Enough... xD Anyways, I apologize (again) for not being able to update. The internet went out when I finished this (I know, right?) so I had to wait for it to come back. It took a week, but it finally came back just now! I just had to fix a couple details for me to publish this. Hope you guys can have some mercy on me!_

[1] - _I actually did research and found out that witches in Japan are magical foxes that are employed by humans. Their powers include shape-shifting, possesion, and illusion. If you think I'm lying, well... As a tsundere Luka once said, "Go Google it."_

[2] - _Keep in mind that Len left with Luka, Gakupo and Kaiko (where has she been? I have no idea...) after-school. He probably still had his backpack... *coughhetotallydidcough* :)_

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**MizuneMinamiki:** _xD Looks like Piko's still yours, huh? The thing about Ted... Well, think about their relationship being daughter/servant of evil-ish. ... -ish. I did very well on that test, if I do say so myself. Though, my mom was a bit disappointed at my Math score, saying, and I quote, 'I could have done better.' ... Anyways, I listened to the song and I was like this: O.O This isn't Piko... It's a Piko from the future/other dimension... Things might get fluffy soon. Depends if Lenners is up for it... ;)_

**xX little kagami Xx: **_Kageito, huh? Nice... The song... I think my brain was possessed by it... xD_

**Scarlet Eventide:** _*u* R-Really? I think I seriously do suck at these type of things... Sonika is a really cool choice. (Sonika fan, right here.) Have you listened to her cover of Happy Synthesizer with Oliver? So cute~ x3_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION! AND SONG ****RECOMMENDATION**

_Do you have a teddy bear?_

_Song: Reflexion feat. Megurine Luka_

* * *

_Most. Random. Question. Yet. xDDD I do! It's right next to me, wearing a Hatsune Miku pin button. :3_

_P.S.: IT'S SO FLUFFY AND CUTE AND FLUFFY! And the Miku button is cute, too! It's a Chibi Miku looking at you with those eyes and I'm rambling... Sorry... And the Luka song is the best. Song. EVER. I'm surprised I hadn't heard it before. Her English is really fluent, and God...! GO LISTEN TO IT. NOW!_


End file.
